joke_battlesfandomcom-20200216-history
Security Animatronics (FNAF vs. Mobs)
|-|Security Freddy= |-|Security Bonnie= |-|Security Fredbear= Summary Security Animatronics are mass-produced versions of certain animatronics (notably, Freddy, Bonnie, and Fredbear) designed for actual battle. Unlike the original animatronics, these animatronics are quite strong against even some of the strongest of the normal mobs and humans, with their weakest being able to kill normal mobs like zombies with relative ease and their strongest being able to take down such things as the Ravager, the Iron Golem, and the Mammoth Mk. II by cutting its legs off with enough effort. Powers and Stats Tier: 8-C | At least 8-B | At least 7-C Name: SecurityAnimatronic MODEL-Freddy | SecurityAnimatronic MODEL-Bonnie | SecurityAnimatronic MODEL-Fredbear Origin: FNAF vs. Mobs Gender: None Age: Varies, all Security Animatronics are mass-produced Classification: Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Immortality (Type 2), Self-Sustenance (Types 1, 2, and 3), Inorganic Physiology (Type 2), Enhanced Senses Attack Potency: Building level (Despite being the weakest of the Security Animatronic types, is still able to kill regular mobs, like zombies, with more ease than the original animatronics) | At least City Block level (Far stronger than the Security Freddy type. Have been able to trade blows with and even kill Ravagers and Iron Golems as well as cut through Mammoth Mk. II armor with many swings from their axe) | At least Town level (Far stronger than the Security Bonnie type. The strongest of the Security Animatronic types are able to kill or destroy Iron Golems, Ravagers, and Mammoth Mk. IIs with much more ease than Security Bonnies and can even go toe-to-toe with the Mutant Zombie and Mutant Enderman and cut through the Redeemer's armor and the M.A.R.V.'s armor) Speed: Superhuman (While superior to the real Freddy Fazbear, should not be too far from his speed) | Superhuman with Subsonic combat and reaction speed (Keeps up with Ravagers and Iron Golems) | Superhuman with Subsonic combat and reaction speed (Goes toe-to-toe with the Mutant Zombie or Mutant Enderman) Lifting Strength: Class 5 (While the weakest of the Security Animatronic types, superior to average animatronics who can tear humans apart. This would include ripping the limbs, and likely the head, off the body) | At least Class 25 (Should be comparable to Ravagers and Iron Golems) | Unknown (Should be comparable to the Mutant Zombie and Mutant Enderman, however their lifting strength is unspecified) Striking Strength: Building Class | At least City Block Class | Town Class Durability: Building level (Tanks hits from your average mob, like zombies, skeletons, and spiders) | At least City Block level (Survives getting rammed by Ravagers and punched by Iron Golems) | At least Town level (Survives hits from the Mutant Zombie and Mutant Enderman and shots from the M.A.R.V. and Redeemer) Stamina: Extremely high, due to being robots Range: Standard melee range | Standard melee range | Standard melee range Standard Equipment: Knife | Axe | Chainsaw Intelligence: Are only designed to be killing machines Weaknesses: Due to being only designed to be killing machines, they might be only focused on killing, and are therefore nigh-mindless Key: Security Freddy | Security Bonnie | Security Fredbear Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Robots Category:Tier 8 Category:Tier 7 Category:Five Nights At Freddys Category:TheDarkSide857's Profiles